


Be Our Guest

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Besties Really, Eve is so mom, F/M, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: This was definitely not how Flynn thought his night was going to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello LITs! So I'm trying to go through my notebooks and type up the fics that have been in progress/completed for a while, and this is one of them. I need more Cal/Eve interaction okay?

"I know you're excited, I am too, really I am, but what you did tonight was not safe," Flynn heard Eve say from inside their bedroom as he entered their apartment. There seemed to be a moment's silence before she continued. "Yes I know but not only did you put yourself at risk, you put all of us at risk. What if someone had seen you?"

Flynn chuckled to himself as he neared the room; she must be scalding one of the other Librarians. Whatever they'd done must have been bad for her to be reprimanding them at home.

"Look it's not that I'm not proud of you, I am, you know that. It's just...anything could have happened," Eve continued. "We're going to have to tell him," she added. "Well he's going to wonder how you got here and- No! No way am I saying I did it."

Flynn had his ear pressed against the door but upon hearing what he assumed was a reference to himself, figured it was probably his cue to enter the room. Presumably, Eve wanted him to give whoever it was a stern talking to about safety and security while Librarianing. Pushing open the door, he strolled in to the room, his mind hurriedly penning a thought-provoking speech including the words responsibility and discretion.

"Hey," he greeted cheerfully, pretending he hadn't just been eavesdropping. He stopped in his tracks however when his eyes fell on the glistening sword hovering in front of Eve. "Cal?" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He glanced over at Eve. "What is he doing here?"

Eve turned to look at the floating sword. "Do you want to tell him?" she asked. Cal mimicked her question, emphasising the 'you' and earning himself a glare from the Guardian.

"Hey be nice," Flynn scalded, frowning slightly at his long bladed best friend. "Cal, what's going on buddy?" Excalibur swivelled around, avoiding the Librarian's gaze.

"Fine," Eve sighed, turning to Flynn. "Cal decided that it was a good idea to sneak out of the Library and make his way over here."

Flynn's eyes widened at the news. "What? Alone? Cal you came all the way over here by yourself?!" The infamous sword swiftly turned back to face him and began squeaking excitedly in his defence. "Okay, okay," Flynn held up a hand halting Cal's speech. "I know. I get it. I'm really proud of you buddy, _we're_  really proud," he glanced momentarily at Eve who gave him a small smile. "I can't believe you came all this way, you've really been working hard. Did you stop along the way?" Cal shook from side to side in a proud, 'no'. "Wow," Flynn marvelled. "You haven't even been home that long. You really will be back to your old self in no time."

At that, the sidekick looked over at Eve and let out a smug, "hm!"

It didn't go unnoticed by Flynn. "Cal," he said sternly. "What did I say? Eve was right in what she said; what you did was very reckless and put us all at risk. You couldn't be sure that you'd make it, what if you'd fallen along the way and we lost you again? It's a miracle no one saw you."

"We still don't know that they didn't," added Eve.

"Exactly," he continued. "And when Eve tells you you're doing something stupid, you should stop and listen. She's usually right." Eve couldn't help but grin at his words. He wasn't even talking to her and he was still managing to flatter her.

 

Having understood the possible consequences of his actions, Cal gave a deep sigh, the golden arms of his ornate hilt arching down in a slump. After a moment he slowly floated across to Eve and gave a quiet, regretful hum.

Wearing a small smile, Eve peered up at him from the corner of her eye. "You're forgiven," she sing-songed in relent. As though a surge of power had rushed through him, Cal straightened up with content before leaning forward and tapping his handle against Eve's cheek, making the blonde chuckle. "We really proud of you Cal," she reiterated. "Just _be careful_ ." Cal drew out a hum of agreement.

"Very good," Flynn commented in a mutter, and Eve couldn't help but note a hint of bitterness in his voice. She bit back a grin at his jealously; as though he needed to be worried about her relationship with his doubled edged best friend. "Now that we're all friends again," Flynn continued, "why don't we take you back home Cal?"

The sword groaned in disappointment.

"We don't have to do that right now do we?" Eve queried. "I mean you just got home, Cal must be tired. He doesn't have to be at the Library to...recharge right?"

"Well, no," Flynn answered.

"Well then," Eve replied somewhat decisively, "why don't we all eat and rest and Cal can go back with us in the morning? Suddenly frowning, she looked over at Flynn. "Wait. Does he eat?" Her gaze swivelled over to Excalibur. "Do you eat?"

Cal twisted his hilt from side to side at the same time Flynn answered, "No."

"Right. Just checking," the Guardian nodded. She'd always considered herself a fairly logical person but the last few years had taught her to question things a lot more and expect the unexpected. "So, _we'll_  eat," she gestured between herself and Flynn before nodding in Cal's direction, "and you can...do whatever it is you do."

 

* * *

A few hours later, Flynn had cleaned himself up and he and Eve had shared their day's adventures over dinner. Cal had spent most of the evening hovering around Eve, possibly she suspected, because he knew how important she was to Flynn whom he was still trying to appease. When the couple decided to go to bed, and Flynn had set Cal up on a couch, Eve couldn't help but protest. 

"We can't just leave him out here," she asserted, peering over Flynn's shoulder at Cal as the two of them watched him from the doorway.

"It's not like he's out on the streets of Dickensian London, Eve. He's inside, he's resting on cushions, he'll be fine," Flynn insisted. "What do you want me to do, throw a blanket over him?"

"Why? Do you think he looks cold?" she immediately asked, the crease between her brows deepening.

"No. Eve, he's a sword," Flynn replied with slight disbelief. "He's fine."

"Yeah but...he's like reborn right? So technically he's a baby. And he looks so small and alone. Plus, this is his first overnight," she whispered back. "Cal," she called out, "is this the first time you've slept out of the Library?" He squeaked in confirmation.

"Well what about in London?" Flynn questioned Eve. "When the Serpent Brotherhood had him?"

"Oh I hardly think that's the best memory for him," Eve retorted. "No. He should stay with us."

"He _is_ ," Flynn stressed.

"As in, in our room," she clarified.

"Seriously?" He stared at her in disbelief. "What about me? I just got back from a long, _dangerous_  day of saving the world and all I want to do is curl up in bed with you, the woman I love. How am I supposed to do that with him there?"

"You can still do that," Eve insisted, earning an eye roll from her Librarian. "Look, if it weren't for Cal, you wouldn't be here."

Flynn knew he couldn't exactly argue with that. "Fine," he muttered after a sigh.

Eve meanwhile was already by Cal's side informing him of the new arrangements. Flynn simply shook his head and smiled as he watched the pair head past him into the bedroom. Eve's adorable tendency to worry about people, and her caring nature had been part of why he'd fallen for her in the first place. 

 

* * *

That night, Eve lay on her back tapping her fingers on the duvet as Flynn tried to cuddle up to her. 

"What is it?" he asked when she sighed for the third time. 

"Nothing," she lied.

"Eve."

"It's just...I feel bad that we're together and all warm over here and he's all the way over there."

"Eve, bringing him in here so he wasn't alone was your idea," Flynn reminded her. "Plus he's like three feet away."

"I know but he's had a really long day, he must be drained, and he's only little," she stated, blue eyes gazing pleadingly at Flynn. 

"Eve, you do know you're about to share a bed with a sword?" he asked, knowing exactly where the conversation was heading. 

Eve shrugged, replying, "I used to sleep with a gun under my pillow."

Shaking his head again in disbelief, Flynn tore his gaze from her. "Cal get over here," he called out to the sword who'd been resting on a pillow on the bureau across the room. 

"Thank you," Eve whispered, leaning over to give Flynn a quick peck on the lips. 

Having hurriedly risen and dashed across to Eve's side of the bed, Cal momentarily hovered by her. Eve patted Flynn's legs urging him to shuffle back, following suit herself once he did, allowing Cal to settle down beside her on the pillow she'd laid out for him. 

"Okay?" she asked him. Cal gave her a reassuring murmur before quickly turning to press another 'kiss' to her cheek. "You're welcome," she chuckled. "Get some rest, okay?"

Satisfied he was settled, she shuffled further back into Flynn who was curled around her, his arm looped over her waist. "You're too nice, you know that?" he whispered into her ear. 

"That's why you love me," she grinned, resting her arm over his. 

"Yes it is."

 

* * *

Half an hour passed and while Eve was sound asleep, Flynn's eyes were wide open, his thumb lightly tapping on Eve's abdomen as he held her. Hearing shuffling coming from Cal's pillow, he glanced over at him. "So you're awake too?" A low murmur from the sword answered his question. "Look, I care about you Cal but never did I imagine sharing my bed with you, especially not with my girlfriend in it," he confessed. "It's just weird," he added in a mutter. The unmistakable sound of sniggering subsequently fell on Flynn's ears and a minute later he shot up and stared at his so-called best friend, eyes wide, jaw hanging open. "Was that your plan?!" he exclaimed in a whisper, not wanting to disturb Eve. "Were you just trying to get on her good side?"

He was answered with what he could decipher as, "Looks like I won this round."

Flynn gasped dramatically. "This was just another sparring battle to you?! You just wanted Eve to like you better than me!" he accused. He shuffled back under the covers, clutching Eve a little more tightly. "Sneaky sword," he muttered.

They fell into a brief silence before Excalibur made another confession which Flynn understood as, "I had to make sure she liked me. I didn't want to lose my best friend."

Flynn's expression softened as he glanced back over at the sword whose blade was glistening under the streak of moonlight peeking in through the curtains. "Oh Cal," he sighed. "You're not going to lose me, especially not because of Eve. She would never stop us from being friends, no matter how weird she might think it. She stayed, through everything. She takes me for what I am and that includes being friends with you, buddy. Besides, she likes you."

There was another moment of silence before Cal, in the language only Flynn understood, articulated, "For the record, I like her too. She's nice to me."

"I'm glad," Flynn replied honestly, holding Eve closer still. "She's sticking around. At least I hope."

"She will," came the reply. "She loves you, for some reason."

"Hey!" Flynn protested. 

His sudden outburst stirred Eve and she shuffled around in his hold. "Flynn?" she mumbled groggily. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Cal?"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. Cal's fine too," he reassured her, a gentle hand running up and down her back. "Go back to sleep."

She nuzzled further into him, his warmth and familiar scent just as comforting as his words. "Love you," she murmured before sleep claimed her again.

"Love you," Flynn whispered, dropping a small kiss to her hairline. This is so cool, he suddenly thought; he had two best friends and a life that was pretty perfect, and yet he'd insisted for so long that he was fine alone. Flynn's joyful thought was disrupted by the sound of Cal mimicking his words to Eve, in such a mocking tone that it earned the sword a piercing glare from the Librarian. "You know, I could push you right off this bed," he warned, though a small grin tugged at his lips.  

 

 


End file.
